Blondes and Blood
by RPCC Contest
Summary: #08: Two female vampires becoming friends over the one thing they don't want to share: blood.


ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

**Welcome to the RPCC Contest!**

This is a collaboration contest in which members of The Original Twilight Role Play! have teamed up to give the fandom a taste of the fun and skills gained from role playing through one shots.

**Entry #08.**

Title: Blondes and Blood

Summary: Two female vampires become friends over the one thing they don't want to share: blood.

Rating: T

Genres: Friendship, Humor

Characters: Kebi, Emma

Authors: IlikeBubblegum and BubbleMania

ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

Kebi darted through the green forest, her movements not at all human. Whilst wandering the paths, her nostrils were tickled by a familiar scent; the salty-sweet tang of hot blood mixed in with the defined scent of another vampire.

After smelling the scent, she spun on her heel and shot toward the scent, driven by instinct. Getting closer she could see her. The vampire was a female, five feet tall at the shoulder, her hair a white blonde. She looked so young, probably about sixteen when she was changed. Pity.

While Kebi assessed the vampire, warily positioned behind the brush, the vampire glanced back, startled. The human, limp in her arms, tumbled to the floor. His head rolled to the side, revealing the puncture marks on its neck.

The female vampire flashed a row of pristine teeth, glittering with blood and venom. She was completely unaware by Kebi's defensive stance, unaware that she was instinctually ready to leap out and attack.

"Hello!" the young blonde vampire greeted. "I'm Emma. Who are you?"

Kebi was taken back by her friendliness. She was a blonde all right. She spoke in a raised tone, completely motionless. "I am Kebi, from the coven located in Egypt." She paused, taking in the blood on the corner of the young vampire's lips. "It is not wise to be on a human diet in these parts, young one," Kebi murmured.

Emma frowned, her marble skin not wrinkling with the movement. Kebi gave a wary hiss as the vampire's eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in the sight of her.

"What's so wrong with that? It's only food."

Kebi didn't blink. "There are wolves. Large wolves, with big teeth. The Cullens - you know them, do you not? The Cullens have a treaty with these beasts because the beasts slaughter those who drink human blood. If you wish to feed and not die doing so, you'll need to travel farther out."

Emma's eyes met the black hue of Kebi's own. **"**Are you saying I'm not normal?" Emma asked. "'Cause I know I'm _not_ normal." She giggled again, giddy with her fill of blood.

Kebi shook her head, glancing at the forest around her. "What I'm saying is that the these wolves will get you if you aren't careful."

"How do you-"

"I've seen it time and time again. They've almost taken my arm, but I wasn't in their territory and so they backed down once I was far enough away."

Emma had made a small 'o' shape with her mouth. "Oh."

Kebi released a sigh. She caught her breath after, careful to not inhale the scent of the remaining blood. "You'll need to be careful. I assume you are also only traveling this way?"

Emma nodded, abruptly rising into a straighter stance. "I came from the South. I run alone...I'm a nomad." When Kebi didn't respond, Emma looked closer, seeing the thirst in her stare. She swallowed, her throat already becoming dry again.

"Do you mind if you help me dispose this body?" Emma asked. "Usually I just leave them where I, um, drink them but I don't want to cause any problems."

Kebi smiled a little and nodded. They both went towards the body and picked it up. They had both decided to move the body behind the bushes.

**"**So," Emma had said after the body was moved. She thought for a moment. "Do you want to go hunting with me? I don't know much about the place, but I'm thinking I want seconds."

Kebi laughed, her cold suddenly gone. Her black eyes, glinted with thirst, brightened eagerly. "I was hoping you would ask."

And with that, the two vampire girls sprinted away together, starting a bond that would last for eternity.


End file.
